Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon
Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon was among one of the most sinister cards in duel masters history, but now you can use it in 1 copy because it's not that bad now. Card Explanation Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon is a real juggernaut of epic proportions; Removing all the opponent's resources, Locking his creatures down, and Removing all the opponent's mana can't win duel masters totally, But a hyper-offensive juggernaut like this is the strongest card ever in Duel Masters. Enough talk, let us talk about its effects. It has speed attacker, 14000 power when attacking, triple breaker, and when it breaks a shield, your opponent puts it into his graveyard. Sounds simple, but a triple breaker that prevents reversal, is difficult to block with one hand, and does not get summoning sickness is plain and simple death to the opponent. And guess what? THIS CARD IS ACTUALLY NOT OVERSPEC! The 10 cost is actually arranged that a basic 10 cost creature has 15000 power (See Billion-Degree Dragon), the power attacker takes 3000, the Speed Attacker takes 1000, and the shield burn takes 1000. The only reason for its banishment is exactly it was sent in the wrong place and the wrong time. History After the banishment of Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny, people thought they will gain peace. However, as of the release of , a new terror, Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon has struck like a tsunami. The card, as it was soon released, was instantly made into a deck with Fighter Dual Fang which would spam enough mana to summon it. Decks like this were storming the After Generate metagame which the officals thought it would be balanced. In the end contest of Spectacle Nova, a new combo appeared with Sapphire; Dandy Eggplant would drop Sapphire into the Graveyard to be reanimated by Inferno Gate on the 5th turn, and when reanimated, the opponent has no way to get around it and massive insanity ensues, turning Duel Masters into a luck game just like the ages of Bombazar, and more and more players left the game. In the 15th of Janurary in 2007, it was banned instantly in less than a year. This indicates that the developers learnt something after the shit they had done in Bolbalmasters. And so they did even faster to Aqua Patrol. In , it got a new remake in the form of Progre Sapphire, Divine Blue Brightness. Unlike the original Sapphire, it was Victory Rare and it did not burn shield triggers, and it also had lower power. And of course, it is not a dragon but instead an Oraclion, and it is Zero. But.... But.... BUT.... 2 YEARS LATER..... I, THE LEGEND, IS BACK! Yes, 2 years after Progre was made (And 10 years since its release) In the September of 19 in 2016, the producers had made the first release from ban ever; And the original Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon was returned to the metagame in 1 copy. At the same time, reprinted Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon as a secret Very Rare. Nevertheless, the packaging rate is still quite low. While there is glory there are sacrifices; After its unsealing, Progre Sapphire is now deemed worthless for very obvious reasons. Guess they never thought this day will come after 2 years. However, while it shocked many players beforehand, it was actually an appropriate decision as most of its friends, Inferno Gate, The Door of Miracle and Mystery, Mystery Cube, and Soulswap were all banished or restricted. And while obtaining actual records in the Revolution Saga-only format, it was rarely seen in the regular metagame due to its only usage being in 5 Color Control which is rarely seen. Anime In Charge, it was 's trump card which he paired with Bolmeteus Steel Dragon against Oasis. He brought it out via Soulswap, but he did not have it in the mana zone until he cast a Faerie Life. When his opponent asked him how he knew the top card would be Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon, he replied that it was the trust in his friends and deck that helped him. In VSR, it was used by and his real identity, . Puzzle & Dragons In Puzzle and Dragons, it evolves from Bolmeteus Steel Dragon and ultimate evolves into Bolmeteus Black Dragon or Bolmeteus Blue Flare Dragon. Unlike in the real game, it is extremely weak. Category:Armored Dragon Category:Creature Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta